


Bittersweet Rain

by godscene



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Mentions of homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, also this is in a you pov but reader is kind of an oc, i even have a fc for them but it wont affect the fanfic n it wont be descriptive, mature themes, this fanfic was a on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godscene/pseuds/godscene
Summary: As always, you’re frozen under them. Those full, round piercing eyes hit you like a ton of bricks. The swell of awe is a blade to your heart as your throat constricts like a god wrings a mortal. Those eyes are war-torn but even in their worst state, they are still hauntingly beautiful.For a second, you’re stuck. Stuck on past actions, missed opportunities, and the weeds of adoration that cracked through the floors, and the regret drowns you.Then you see Dina, her broken body almost one with the girl as the two of them limped through Jackson, crowds surrounding them like moths to artificial light.And like the coward you’ve become, you stagger back and run away.
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Original Character(s), Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie/Kat (The Last of Us)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Wasn't Looking

**Author's Note:**

> i actually had an idea for a dina/ellie college au bc i need more of those but im reading a p good one rn so i switched tables and went with an unrequited ellie/reader. i hope i keep continuing this lol. changing some things so it might not be all canon-compliant.

“She’s awesome, y’know. Cool, but a little shy.”

Your first meeting with the new girl, _Ellie_ , was a lot later than you had expected. A month, to be exact. 

Not that you were seeking her; you had enough to keep you occupied — grimy hands seeking vinyls and tinkering with _I-pods_ to curate music from an older world, scurrying around learning all you could get your hands on. If it wasn’t your hobbies, then it was your chores, and then it was time spent with Astrid. With such a convoluted schedule, it never dawned on you the whereabouts of the new girl. Not that you were interested.

You heard of her first from Dina. A girl just like you, with hair that spilled down her shoulders in a sea of ink along freckled olive skin. She gushed as she recited her encounter, retelling the story in the confines of a small playground where the two of you rested in. Her face broke into a fissure of a large infectious grin, a contrast to your slack-mouthed expression as a single finger rubbed against your nose. 

“Y’know when I first saw her, she was stuffing her face with the sandwiches and beef jerky at one stall. I swear her pockets started sagging with how much jerky was in them.”

You sniffled as you waved back to the cheerful bypasser near you two, “wow, that’s gross, I guess...”

Dina pouted, “hey… Are you listening?”

“I am!” You insisted with a yawn, “I just feel like you should leave her alone. People come through and we trade with them, nothing new just because a few of them are staying.”

“Yeah,” Dina twiddled with her fingers, “but these two are close with Tommy and Maria, and-” Dina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “she was _so_ adorable.”

You coughed a low chuckle as you threw a pebble, “you’re getting excited over a kid?” Dina rolled her eyes, “if you’re considering us kids too, then yes, I am.”

“Oh,” you craned your neck and gave a slow smile, “so you like her.”

“Shut up, Y/N!” The girl laughed, “I just met her, it’s not _that_ deep.”

“I don’t know,” you throw another pebble as Dina’s fingers flicked your neck, “in the old-time didn’t they have a saying… _Love at first sight_?” 

“Ugh, really? That line?” Dina’s sneakers scuffled against the ground, “who even has time for that stuff…” 

“Anyone,” you shrugged, “if you allow it.”

She says nothing at first, letting the wind and the grass dance in serenity as the two of you watch the sunset. 

“She was kind of cute, though.”

It didn’t stop there. Bonnie and Jesse also had their very descriptive stories about the girl, the similarities in their stories being a ‘standoffish’ girl with a ‘dirty-mouth’ like yours. It was a good laugh, and the vulgarity of her language interested you ever so. It became a trend hearing about her from random lips or about the impassive man called _Joel_ , that at some point the only peace from their names was your home.

Until, a week or two later, when Cat had burst that bubble on a late afternoon, awakening you and Astrid from a sense of tranquility. The front door exploded open at the force of her feet and you tumbled out of your chaise chair with a curse as Astrid jumped out of her stupor. Before you could chew her out, the girl skipped with a smile on her face.

“I think I like her, Y/N, like _really_ like her!”

You looked to Astrid with a perplexed face and she returned it before pushing her braids back and rising from the couch. She passed Cat for the kitchen; closing the front door long-legged steps on the way. 

You rubbed your temples as you sat upright on the floor, “what the fuck, Cat.”

“What?”

“The fuck d’ya mean, ‘ _what_ ’?” You mocked with primed lips, “you just barged into our house because you had to tell me about a crush on… a crush on who?”

“Ellie!” Cat’s face glowed, but you glowered, “you don’t get it, she’s pretty cool and kind of dorky but in a cool way, and I think she’s actually-”

Your frown dripped off your face, “Cat, you’re actually being so freaking annoying right now.” 

Cat’s face dropped as she ambled her way towards you, placing her backpack at the corner of the stairs as she dropped to the floor and sat beside you. “Woah, Y/N, you’re supposed to be my best friend.” Cat rolled her eyes, “I’m supposed to tell you this stuff, how is that annoying?”

Your little hands flew to the air with an exasperated sigh, “because I’m tired. I’m tired of hearing about Joel and Ellie and _I-just_ , I just don’t care.” You turned to see Cat’s sly grin growing, “Is it every day, man? Like none of you shut up about them.”

“Are you jealous, biscuit?” Cat smirked, and you groaned before slumping forward, slowly transitioning to lying on the floor, “it’s okay, Ellie won’t come between our impenetrable frenemy relationship.”

“Oh brother. You know, you’re only making it harder for me to see what’s so unique about them.”

“Well, for one, Joel is fucking hot.”

Cat’s mouth opened and closed as the two of you heard Astrid’s returning footsteps. 

The slim woman leaned against the wall, the tattoos across her deep skin blooming up and down like rivers intertwining through rocks. Her braids reached the slope of her back and swayed at the motion of her shifting. “Like, he’s easy on the eyes.”

“Ew, Ashtray, ew.” You scowled, “isn’t Joel like Tommy’s age, that’s… old… old bones.”

“Then their bones I’d love to hop on, yeah.” Astrid gave the two of you a toothy grin as you and Cat visibly cringed, “haha, okay, jokes aside, that little girl Ellie is adorable, but don’t you think it’s a little too early to be falling for her, kiddo?”

Cat stretched her arms, “a crush hurts nobody.”

Astrid hummed lowly then shrugged, “whatever. I’ll leave you, two ladies, to gossip then.”

You turned to Cat with furrowed brows, “if you came to gossip, I’m kicking you out.”

“Oh, shut up, I came to show you my new sketches.”

“Well as long as we spend more time doing that then I’m ready.”

As the days passed their names weren’t the talk of the town no more, everyone had seen all the two could do and had nothing more to say. Everyone except you.

It happened when you were making your way home on tattered roller skates as the sky sunk into a darker hue. Your face tight with determination as you enable the looks of surprise and amusement from the people of Jackson with your hasty turns and cling onto an invisible balance. It was damning seeing Astrid ride up and down the street with such ease, even rolling back as she twirled and walked in them. So you made the hasty and prideful bet of making it home in the roller skates, convinced you would gain the same amount of finesse she had — even if it meant stuffing the shoe so it could fit you.

The ground was coarse and bumpy, but after some practice you had made some progress, the only difficult steep being your turns. Which, you thought we’re getting better as you bent your knees a bit and swerved onto an empty street but as you rose once more and made a charge forward you skid into the dirt as your body collided with another in a heap of limbs.

You gritted your teeth as the body toppled over you scurried off with a string of curses, your vision blurred as your head throbbed. It was time to quit the rollers, you concluded, you had plenty of time later to try again, but this was an embarrassing day. You settled into a sitting position as you heard the girl insist on helping you up. “I-I’m cool, don’t worry about it.”

“I just was lookin’ to the ground, I didn’t know _fuck —_ I’m so s- _shit-_ sorry, I-” You raised a battered hand up and pulled your knee close to your chest. You began loosening the tie on the roller skate, “I mean you’re right, you should’ve looked where you were going.” You pulled the roller skate off your feet as you turned to peer at the nervous chick standing in front of you, “but I’m a pretty shitty skater and I should’ve moved earlier, so let’s take the blame fifty-fifty, yeah?”

After you said that, the girl relaxed up, and you took the time to _really_ look at her. Her hair was in a short sloppy ponytail, brown like the earth, and plastered against her face. Her skin smeared with scuff and dirt, but that didn’t surprise you as much as the freckles that scored her face like the stars and those bright green eyes that wavered as she stared back. She wasn’t in anything extravagant, compared to your long-sleeved shirt, shorts, and high-knee socks it was as casual as possible. Just a brown shirt, frayed jeans, and a gauze over her arm. 

“Hey,” you heaved as you got up to your feet, your muddy shoes under your arm, “you’re Ellie, right?”

The girl’s lips pursed like she chewed a rind, “Yep, that’s.. that’s me.” Her hand reached for the back of her neck, “y’know me?”

You shrugged, “your name’s running fast here, you and Joel.” You wiped away at the dirt clinging to your clothes, “don’t really get the hype, no offense.”

“None taken.” Ellie sighed, “hate feeling like I’m being watched, anyway.”

You gave out your hand, “Y/N.”

You grabbed onto her hand and with an unsuspecting yank you brought the freckled girl closer until your noses were only spaces away from a kiss. You cackled and Ellie wrung herself out of your grasp with a heavy blush and tongue ready to spit fire. “Holy shit! Your eyes are _ so  _ damn green.”

“ _W-What the fuck!_ ” She sputtered, and you laughed again, shifting the shoes in your arms. “I was just admiring your eyes, don't freak out, man!”

“You didn’t have to grab me though!”

You blinked, “but where’s the fun in that? Your face was funny.”

The girl’s face turned crimson and screwed up at the comment. She rubbed her face with her arm as a slew of mumbling hid behind the clothed limb. You couldn’t hold in the laughter in your face as you stepped aside.

“Oh my god,” You wiped a stray tear from your eye, “Dina’s right, you _are_ cute.”

You made it home around half an hour later. By the time you saw the lights at the front of the home, Astrid was already there. She stood in front of the door, a small cigarette in one hand and the other waving at you. You scowled at the snarky grin left on her lips as you went through the gate.

“I knew your stumpy self couldn’t ride all the way back home.”

You scoffed then flipped her off, “I would’ve if me and the new girl ain’t crash into each other.”

“So you met her now, fucking finally.” Astrid took a drag then exhaled into the night, “she live up to the hype, biscuit?”

“I guess” you spouted as you stomped up the stairs, batting away Astrid’s hand as she screwed up your hair even more. “She’s not as cool as Cat said though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” you sniffed, “she’s kind of dorky, to be honest.”

You stepped into the house and peeled your socks off as Astrid’s laugh rang into the air. She didn’t notice the flush on your face or the burning of your ears.


	2. Special Affair

“You taking that drink with you for the ride?”

You didn’t like how quiet the house could be at a time like this. Her voice and the sound of her boots were the only things reaching your ears, and you thought of times the two of you were holding bated breaths in rundown buildings, evading any infected that came by.

“Nah,” you said as you sat on the edge of the stairs lacing your sneakers. You gave each foot a solid stomp before rising. “If I drink it over there, I’ll have to piss bad later.”

Astrid appeared from the kitchen and you looked her up and down. “Then what about now?”

She was fitted in a denim jacket, jeans, and scuffled black boots. Her braids now sat on the crown of her head in a nice tight braided bun and you could see the golden piercings on the lobe, conch, and daith of her ear. A muddy backpack on her shoulders as her arms lied akimbo. “You could drink it now.”

You shook your head, “then I’ll want to piss on the way there.”

She chuckled and turned away, “you’ve got a small ass bladder, biscuit.”

“Hey!” You raised your voice but clammed up when Astrid turned back around to face you. She knitted her brows in a cocky but portend fashion and you silently flipped her off.

You understood why she was apprehensive, though. It was the dead of night with barely a soul in the street. Astrid had gone through the trouble of waking you up with a voice no higher than a whisper, and you were about to blow it.

You bit your lip and cursed, “sorry, Ash.”

Astrid paused and sighed. She brought a hand to your head and ruffled it softly. “It’s fine, I ain’t mean to make fun of your bladder. Just didn’t want you comin’ home to a lukewarm drink.”

“Whatever, you comedian.” You glared at the fresh smirk on her face and pulled her hand off. “Let’s just go already, okay? I’ll be quiet. Honest.”

Astrid pulled the keys out of her pocket and the two of you walked to the front door, “quieter than a mouse?”

“No, mice are pretty fucking loud,” You minced your way through the door and Astrid followed. 

“At least the one in our basement was.”

You knew now why Maria was so insistent on having more patrols and guards.

It wasn’t too hard to leave the perimeters of Jackson, rather it was hard coming in, but Astrid was convinced you two would be fine. The minute you two had left Jackson, it had been silent save for a few remarks here and there. Astrid’s insistence to not answer you only piqued your curiosity, but when Jackson became nothing more than a muddle of lights, that curiosity melted into irritation and you seethed in silence and watched the blurring world from the comfort of her back. Everything looked so unfamiliar in the dark of night, it attracted you dangerously; it was like experiencing an unknown world or uncovering a secret that was in plain sight.

Usually, if you and Astrid were leaving Jackson, it was for training and experience. She had always made it pertinent that you excel in defense to survive, and it was a belief that you agreed on.

It had been pure luck when she found you at the small age of ten. She had no reason to, but she scooped you up in her jacket and ran with the wind. You were a hassle, but so was any child born in a world where the smell of rotting flesh and blood was more common than the rain itself. Over the years, you had sorted yourself out, and living in Jackson had eased that tense hostility you had for anyone but Astrid.

Jackson was home but just for you and only you; Astrid never held that look of peace and content here the way you did. She never said it but you could tell.

“We’re here, girl.” Astrid whistled, and you felt Nine whine softly as he settled into a walk. You lifted your face off Astrid’s back and yawned, looking at your surroundings. 

It was an abandoned strip mall, empty and unrefined by the outbreak, with nature pouring through its cracks and roots. It wasn’t anything new, but this place was unfamiliar. You stared at the rusty crushed cars that rested in the parking lots, your eyes took in how unlit and empty the whole plaza looked. The storefronts off white coloring and the font styling of the stores weren’t pleasing. Astrid pulled Nine’s rein, and the animal came to a halt.

“Where are we?” You asked as Astrid got off Nine, scratching his neck in quick affection. She looked to you and offered a hand, you took it with a firm grip as you leaped into her arms and settled to the pavement. “Far but not too far from Jackson. We won’t be long, I’m showing you one place.” You nodded and patted away at the dust on your pants. “Your backpack empty, biscuit?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Astrid nodded and grabbed the reins on the horse, “you’re gonna need some space.”

She was true to her word as the two of you walked up to one storefront. The lights flickering inside the store spoke on its dying existence. She beckoned you over with a hither from her finger and settled her hands on the glass. “Help me push this open?” You obeyed with a nod and pressed your shoulder against it. At the count of three, the two of you pried the glass door open. You heard the noise of something clattering with the floor and Astrid held her grip then grounded her heel into the cement as space between the doors grew. “Get in!”

You slithered through and entered a space of complete darkness, feeling the screeches and crushes of its items under your feet. You felt the surrounding walls until your fingers caught a couple of switches. Quickly, you flipped them on and watched as the bleak store flooded with the flickering jaundice of artificial light. 

“Fuck off,” you gaped as your eyes took in the store. The walls were plastered with colorful posters and flags, a plethora of bright folders were shelved along an accented oak wall as mountains of cd cases rested in bins across the store. Instruments were scattered everywhere as broken pieces of celebrity merch laid on the ground. “A music store!”

“Fuck is taking you so long?” Astrid called from outside and you ran back to the front of the store. You kicked away at the trash blocking the entrance and peeled off remaining splintering woods. You pulled the door open and your eyes sparkled as you watched Astrid step inside. 

“You found a music store?” You squealed and Astrid chuckled. “You’ve got an empty backpack, right? Start taking what you can before it turns five.” With a vicious yank, you pulled the pack off you with inhumane speed and unzipped it. 

“Have I ever told you I love you? I’ll never annoy you again.”

Astrid rolled her eyes and walked past you, “don’t make promises you can’t keep, fathead.”

“If we keep coming back here, I’m sure it’s a promise that I’ll keep.”

“Deal,” she laughed.

After a while, you had filled your backpack with as many CDs and vinyl that you could. You even persuaded Astrid to hold a few in her bags, but the promise of coming back mellowed you out as you rolled another poster into your pack’s side pocket. You had even found a boombox that was small enough to carry back home. 

“Hey, try this artist.” You studied the cover Astrid handed you. It was a spill of colors across a white canvas, abstract in its design as it sported sharp shapes creating a connecting bridge of watercolor. “Nujabes. Metaphorical music.”

“He’s good.” Astrid commented, “my brother used to play him a lot when I was younger.”

You hummed and forced it into your backpack. “I wonder how some of these artists are doing right now.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry about this one,” Astrid went behind the front desk of the store and rummaged through the drawers. “He died before the outbreak.”

“Oh.” You swallowed and said lamely. “Sorry.”

Astrid chuckled, “don’t be. It’s better than dying to infected.”

A pregnant silence occurred as you held the record to your chest and listened as Astrid looked for loot. Your fingers thumbed one another as a question settled at the top of your stomach.

“Ash?” You whispered, she lifted her head to stare at you and you gulped. “Do you miss it?”

A part of you had no clue what you were asking. If she missed home, her family, the world before the outbreak. It slipped out of your tongue and you felt your heart drop as it flew out of your lips. After no response, you were prepared to apologize and just move the conversation somewhere else. It was just you speaking nonsense again, nothing would benefit from it. 

Astrid was always tightlipped with her past. If she made a comment about it and you pushed a bit, you would lose her and she’d move the conversation. Over time, you realized that it was best not to egg it on even if you wanted to know. Any chance you got to hear about her family was slim to none.

You had expected her to ignore your question as it was typical for her, but as you looked to her and a chill ran down your spine. 

Her eyes were the riddles of old ruin and rage, glossed in calmness so translucent it would break any second. A lackluster smile settled on her full lips as she stared you down. 

She didn’t give you an answer, but you didn’t want one anymore.

The two of you arrived back in Jackson sometime around five-thirty. It was a lot later than Astrid had wanted but Chad had let them back in with a promise not to tell about it. The streets were empty as the two of you took your loot back to your house. When the two of you made it back to the gate, you buckled to the ground with a groan. Astrid had used her foot to pry the door handle open and stumbled into the house with an equal cry of relief. You made quick haste to pull everything inside. The lines of pressure had dug into your skin and made your arms numb as you whined for a nap.

“Hey.” Astrid started. You closed the door with a soft click, “Jackson’s home, right?”

You bit your lip, “... yeah, I guess.”

“Good.”

* * *

You concluded that bumping into Ellie would always be a rare thing. You hadn’t seen the girl in ages and you were fine with that. Cat’s recurring gossip about surrounding her had you realize the discrepancy between you real quick. Cat was seeking Ellie out and Dina was friends with her, which you couldn't relate to. 

Dina was a bright and alluring person to be around, and it made no surprise to you that Ellie would bond with the girl; it was more that you were a little jealous she was taking a percentage of Dina’s attention. Cat actively sought her crushes until they rejected her or she grew tired of them. 

Tonight was different, though. You'd actually see her for once.

“Did you tell Ellie I thought she was cute?”

You cringed, “ah shit.”

Bingo Night at the pub had Jesse’s parents occupied and with a free house, he invited his peers over. Cat had persuaded you to come over and you reluctantly got ready, but when you arrived she informed you about her stomachache, leaving you friendless and overdressed. So you went with Dina instead.

She punched your shoulder, and you yelped, “whatever set up you’re trying to do here, it’s not happening.” You rubbed your arm as the two of you crossed a street, the sound of laughter and music gaining volume with each step. 

“I just want to see my friends flourish!” You cried out as you crossed the street. The silhouette of two teenagers sitting near the fenced gate grew, and you waved to get their attention. Color arose on them as you approached and you recognized the short-haired, blue-eyed boy with the scratched Yo-Yo. “What’s wrong with me being a wingman?”

Dina’s lips twitched but she said nothing. You stepped in front of the kids and dapped hands with the blue-eyed one, “hey, Rocky.” You greeted and looked at the other boy, “Keith. Why are you guys sitting here?”

“Jesse told us to patrol the gate.” Rocky shrugged, his toy bouncing as he pushed the gate open, “stop the grown-ups from ruining the mood or something.”

Dina snorted, “he’s such a loser.”

“You’re tellin’ me.”

Bodyguards for a party with only fifteen people were overkill, and you were seriously thinking about telling the boys to come inside. Jesse had the rest of you sprawled across the living room, all attention on the cheeky boy standing in front of them holding cd cases. They shouted titles and wailed their distaste as he presented the film choices of the night. You knew almost every kid here by name, recognizing them from hangouts or farming rotations. Jackson wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either. It was daunting how you could even bother remembering people when you couldn’t even remember what you ate last night.

Dina grabbed your arm as you walked closer to the couch. You looked at her with a strange face. “What now?” She nudged her head towards the hallway and you obliged. Dina then leaned against the wall with arms crossed and bit her lip. 

“I think Jesse likes me.”

 _“_ _Woah_ _-_ _woah_ , I was just jokin’ about the wingman part!” You turn around and expel a sigh, “this isn’t my expertise, so I’m leaving.”

“C’mon, listen for a minute, okay?” The brunette pleaded, and you sulked before turning around. You placed an arm on your hip and the other against the wall as you leaned your head on your closed fist. “I really don’t want to hear about this crush, Dina. Cat already does it enough, now you?”

Dina raised her brow, “Cat likes Jesse?”

You waved it off, “no-no, she — nevermind, just continue.”

“He’s been taking a lot of my time and most of our conversations now are about relationships.” Dina picked at her nails with a frown. “I don’t know if he’s hinting at me but…”

“I thought you liked him.” You said. “You guys kissed and everything.”

“It was once and for a game! How long are you going to keep that over my head?”

“I don’t know... you guys held that kiss for a pretty long time.”

“You’re annoying.”

“Okay, okay, if you don’t like him.” You waved off with a pout, “how d’you feel about Jesse and Cat dating then?”

The frown on Dina’s lips dripped off her face and you held the laugh in your throat, “don’t even dare.” You caved in and laughed as your hands settled on your stomach. “What happened to opposites attract?”

Dina rubbed her temple, “why… why did I think of even telling you, what do you know?”

“I’ll have you know me and Ash’s ‘rom-com’ marathons taught me an impressive deal about love. For example: Making out in the rain is one of the best ways to—”

_“No way is that Ellie?”_

You clamped up as Dina’s eyes widened and she hustled you. Your body hit the other side of the wall with a yelp. She sped off back to the living room, and you rolled your eyes back into your skull at her eagerness. If you didn't know any better, you’d think Dina was more interested in Ellie than Jesse.

You walked back into the living room and saw Dina and Jesse greeting Ellie to the rest of the teens. Her rigid body posture and scrunched smile gave off waves of anxiety, but at least she was trying. 

“Oh, Y/N.” Jesse pointed and Ellie’s eyes landed on you. “When'd you get here? Didn’t see you..”

“Dina dragged me off to discuss some ‘lucrative’ business before I could say hi.” You air-quoted as you felt Dina’s glare burn your back. Ellie’s lips quirked and you gave her a wink.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey, roller skates girl,” Ellie smiled, “it’s cool seeing you again.”

Your brow twitched as Dina and Jesse chuckled at the nickname. Your brain ran through hoops as you tried to recall you giving Ellie your name; you could’ve sworn you told her and the thought of her forgetting your name irked you. So you returned the favor.

“If it isn't a freckled frog.” Your lips curled, “cool to see you again too.”

Dina sputtered and Jesse choked, Ellie’s face bloomed into that familiar shade of red from nights ago. You enjoyed the pride that filled your veins as your friends tripped over their words. Jesse coughed and you could see an insult building at the tip of Ellie’s tongue.

“F-freckled frog?” Dina’s entire body shook, “what the fuck.”

“She called me roller skates girl! I have a name!”

“Yeah,” Ellie recovered, a gleam of deviltry in emerald eyes, “it’s _D_ _ickhead_.”

Jesse fell into a fit of laughter that died in the chaos of the living room, Ellie’s face had triumph written all over it, and Dina was now buckling into her fit of chuckles. You tried to keep the irritated facade and rolled your eyes, but you could fill the bubbles of laughter coming up. 

As you expected two hours ago, Jesse’s little bodyguard plan would backfire.

After a while, they had settled on some old biopic of a musician called Alexis Kane, who was Keith’s favorite musician — but not for music, just for the fact the guy had a mullet like him. So when a parent came over to pick up their kid, Keith had walked in to see what was on the screen and he flipped. What was first a screaming match turned into a brawl as Keith’s temper flared and he kissed a fist across Jesse’s face. The parent walked in, broke the fight, and stopped the hangout short.

Most kids left, but Dina had stayed to help clean Jesse up. You watched her face scrunch in worry as she held the boy’s swollen cheek. She couldn’t make it more obvious.

Yet, that left you alone on the walk back.

“Hey.” 

You turned around and saw Ellie a few steps away from you, her hands in her pockets. 

“Hey.”

At your silence, her hands slid out and she scratched her neck. “You — um-you going home?”

“Er, yep.” You nodded. Ellie stepped closer to you and you watched her with confusion. “Cool. We live on the same street.”

“We do?”

“Yeah, you’re at the front of the street, though,” Ellie said and you hummed as the two of you cruised side by side. She still had that gauze on her arm but it was cleaner, you noticed that no matter the outfit she’d always be wearing that wrap and some dirty converse sneakers. “That’s crazy.”

“Sorry, by the way.” Ellie started, “for calling you rollerskates. I didn’t forget your name if that’s what you think.”

You folded your arms. “You apologize a lot, you some goody two-shoe?”

Ellie rolled her eyes, “I mean do I look like one?”

“Good point.” You laughed and kicked the pebble in front of your boot. “I was never mad at you. I called you a freckled frog so it’s only fair. Fifty-fifty.”

“Yeah, wondering where you came up with that.”

“Well, cause you got freckles.” You rubbed your chin in thought.

“I figured.”

“And your eyes are green. Frogs are green if you hadn’t noticed.”

“Yeah, no, I totally didn’t.”

You sniffed, “yeah, I know. That’s why I had to say it.”

Frustration crinkled in her eyes as she looked at you with an unrelenting stare, one you matched easily until you both broke into a symphony of giggles. The conversation was simple after that, light-hearted and entertaining. You knew a part of you judged Ellie way too early when you learned more about her. 

Interesting enough to get a crush on? _Nah_ , which made you worry about Cat’s mental state, but the girl was always quick on crushes.

You liked Ellie. That was your final decision, she was a hundred percent friend material especially since she laughed at your jokes. (Something only Astrid did)

“That movie was as boring as farm rotation totally should’ve stayed in and read Highschool of The Dead. If Cat hadn’t begged me to go with her, I would’ve been slumped by now.” You looked to Ellie, “only for her to tell me she’s sick? The little fuck. I’m pretty sure she just wanted to go ‘cause of you, anyway.”

“What why?” Ellie blinked, and you innocently shrugged and squinted as you saw your house a few blocks away. “She thinks you’re awesome.”

Ellie looked down and toyed with her gauze, “awesome…”

You stared at her flustered expression with interest then shoved her lightly and skipped forward, “you’re not but I can see why she thinks that.”

Ellie raised her voice from behind you, “Y’know, you really are a dickhead!”

“You can always leave if I’m too much.” You sang as she followed you from behind. “I have a feeling you’re gonna stay and come over to my place, though.”

“And what gave you that idea?” Ellie stopped in her tracks and folded her arms. Your house was now just a few long strides away. 

You scratched your scalp then blew a raspberry. You wanted to keep talking to her. You bounced off each other and your tastes were similar, and the only person who could compare in that was Cat and she wasn’t here. Plus, talking with Ellie seemed way better than sleeping in, and that happened to be your favorite pastime.

“... I don’t know.” You shrugged, “but you’ve got nothing better to do, right?”

She said nothing, then snorted, “... fuck it, fine. What’s Highschool of the Dead?”

“Oh, don’t even get me started!” You gapped in excitement, “I gotta show you, I’m pretty sure it’s the story of Outbreak day but in Japan and with titties.”

“Tits... Nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK. so now i have a clear outline for this story after mulling about it for eight days and whatnot. at first i thought, im never getting this done but i persevered and here i am lol. so this is going to be a lot of comedy and fluff with droplets of angst here and there... for now.... it's a slow burn to the angst because once it hits it kind of just never stops lol. i'm hoping i'm skilled enough to continue writing this and sharing my vision. thank you for all the support so far!!
> 
> also i had originally planned to use Anderson Paak as the vinyl that Astrid hands over but i was off a year since his debut album was in 2014.


End file.
